


Art Moves

by fojee



Series: Puzzle Pieces [5]
Category: I Remember You - Fandom, Korean Drama, 너를 기억해 | Hello Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubcon of sorts, Incest, M/M, Multi, Porny art, That I wish I could paint, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojee/pseuds/fojee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindra/gifts).



> In case it wasn't clear, this is the point where Lee Joon Young joins the party. So if that wasn't what you signed up for, please hit the back button. :P

Hyun thinks the word dysfunctional is too mild to describe the way they all fit together, three pieces to the world's craziest puzzle. He doesn't want to know what picture that makes for everybody else to see. But being in the middle of Min and Joon Young is like being tied into knots one moment then unravelled the next. 

\---

The whole thing starts out like this. A grinning Min, holding his hand, dragging him into his house. There's a room there that he hasn't seen before. Min's Studio. Late afternoon light fills the room, and he sees the row of canvases stacked against the walls. In the middle is a mattress, with a few pillows stacked at one end. An easel is set out in front of it with a large drawing pad already turned to a blank page. 

It's been good between them. Better than good. And after months of fucking, the mere sight of a bed is enough to quicken Hyun's heart. Min's coy smile makes him laugh.

"What's all this then?"

"I want to draw you," Min answers simply. "So take off your clothes."

Hyun chokes. "All of it?"

"Not a stitch left."

The way Min says it sends a thrill up Hyun's spine. He does as instructed, folding his white shirt and navy slacks neatly on a nearby chair. The black briefs follow a little more slowly. 

"Lie down on your side, facing me. Keep your left leg angled. Like that. Hold it."

It's an odd experience. Hyun feels Min's gaze run all over him almost like a touch. The room is silent but for the scratch of his pencil. Min sits at an angle to him, not enough that he can see the page, but so he can follow the movement of his wrist. The thrum of low-level arousal pooling in his stomach is balanced by the difficulty of holding the position.

"Good, now lie back and put your hands up over your head. Open your legs a little wider." 

The hour passes like that, with Hyun following Min's instructions as if under hypnosis. In the end, he's on his stomach, flexing his back, legs open wantonly. His cock is only half-hard, but he's enjoying the promise in Min's gaze.

Then Lee Joon Young walks in dressed in nothing but a black robe. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright. We started without you," Min says, gesturing at Hyun on the bed.

Hyun's heart starts hammering like crazy. He pushes himself up, ready to stand, ready to flee the suddenly too-warm room. But while on all fours, he feels Joon Young's hand on his back and he tenses. The hand presses down in warning. 

"I told hyung to prepare himself beforehand. Could you check if he did?" Min asks.

Hyun swallows the moan that rises in his throat when he feels Joon Young's finger slide up his crack. He had used a smaller amount of lube this time, being in the mood for something a bit rougher. Joon Young's finger dips right there once, then twice. Hyun can't seem to catch his breath, blood rushing straight to his dick. 

"Maybe he needs a bit more. I am somewhat larger than you," Joon Young tells Min as if he weren't right there.

Hyun doesn't know what to do, whether to move or stay still. But when Joon Young slides two slick fingers right into him, he found his arms suddenly unable to hold himself up.

"He looks ready to me," Min says. "Stop teasing and get into position, samchon."

Hyun closes his eyes, sensing the older man kneel behind him. He places his hands on Hyun's legs, pushing them apart a little further. Hyun is waiting, but they stay like that for a full five minutes while Min's hand flies all over the next blank page.

Then, just as Hyun thinks this is all it will be, he feels the press of Joon Young's head at his entrance. _No, please stop,_ he wants to say, but the words die unspoken in his gasp for air. Inch by relentless inch, Joon Young presses on through his resisting flesh, until he feels like he is being split into two. It takes the older man what feels like another five minutes just to seat himself fully inside Hyun's body. He feels every ridge, tensing and relaxing in turns while Joon Young's thighs flex against his own.

He knows he is trembling, his back already slick with sweat, but at Min's "Push up for a bit, hyung," he obliges, going back on all fours. 

It's like he's been drugged, his brain sluggish from the overload of pain/pleasure. Lee Joon Young's cock throbs inside him, and Hyun feels the other man's pulse through it, a slower counterpoint to his own racing heart.

He doesn't know how long they stay like that. He doesn't know when he starts to make whining noises in the back of his throat. He refuses to beg but he knows his body is doing it for him, hips moving restlessly, neck arching, mouth opening.

Min's gaze is heavier now, and he draws almost like he's stroking his cock. 

Hyun closes his eyes. His own dick is rock hard, dripping pre-come on the sheets. He feels Joon Young's left hand slide across his chest, the other one across his neck squeezing almost like a threat. He is shivering now, and much too close to the edge.

"Let's try it face to face." Min's voice is huskier. 

Joon Young slips out and Hyun finds himself being turned on his back, his legs splayed wide open. His hands are held above his head by the other man's hard grip. He opens his eyes, feels himself pierced by Joon Young's stare.

Lee Joon Young leans down to kiss him, soft nips that Hyun moans at, a tongue exploring his mouth, timidly at first, then growing bolder and more demanding. Possessing. Dominating. 

He drowns in it. Drowns in the drag of Joon Young's cock against his stomach. Drowns in the other man's clean, almost clinical scent mingling with his own musk.

"Fuck him."

Joon Young lets go of his hands and pushes his legs up over his shoulders and slides in, faster now, rougher and wilder in a rhythm he feels to his bones. Hyun reaches for him without thinking. No room for any kind of thinking now. His nails bite into Joon Young's back. He grabs the man's scalp and pulls him down, needing to be kissed as ferociously as he's being fucked.

Just as he comes, he feels the sting of teeth on his neck, and fingers dig deep into his thighs. As pain and pleasure intertwine, the world falls into the dark.

\---

Min uses up his tube of gold paint. There's red, too, for the sheets, for the scratches on the back. He lovingly inscribes every detail of the bodies, hyung's broad shoulders, and sharp collarbones, and samchon's lean frame with his quick hands and the hint of teeth in his smile. 

When Hyun sees the finished canvases, he flushes and looks away, but the positions depicted on each has been branded into his brain, and onto his flesh. 

On all fours, mouth open, a hand gripping his throat, cock just sliding inside him. 

Lying on his back, being held down and kissed. 

Coming, his back almost bent in half, and his face full of ecstasy. And Lee Joon Young looking down at him like he owns him.

\---

The three paintings never make it to the open market. 

They hang side by side on the wall of a private bedroom in Dr. Lee Joon-Ho's house. The one with a bed big enough to hold three people comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to recommend other Kdramas for Hello Monster fans. Both "Missing Noir M" and "Dr. Frost" have themes that echo this show. They're both shorter, and the endings can be a bit weird, but they're certainly worth watching.


End file.
